No maduramos, nunca lo logramos
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Hay cosas que no se superan. La madurez es una de ellas, ellos lo hicieron de forma unilateral. Hay lazos en la vida que, pase lo que pase, no se pueden romper. Y el suyo es uno de esos.


**Hola! Bueno acá estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste. Es para un reto.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo conocido le pertenece a JKR y a la WB. Esta historia pertenece al reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black_.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Hace tanto tiempo que viví la plenitud de mi vida… Hace mucho que arriesgue todo por lo que mas quería. Resignamos familia, amigos y, por sobretodo, prestigio.

El mismo con el que nos vimos rodeados durante toda nuestra vida. El mismo que nos llevo a tomar las decisiones más erróneas que alguien podría haber tomado.

Ambos sabíamos que estaba mal, sin embargo allí estábamos. Uno sobre el otro, atrapados en una historia idílica y difícil.

Era complicado, siempre lo supimos, siempre lo sabremos. Porque siquiera que el sea un aristócrata comprometido y yo una bailarina clásica nos hizo parar eso que sentíamos. Aun recuerdo, cuando Joséphine, la hija menor de don Boel un rico empresario congoleño se mudo a Londres junto a su "prometido".

Nosotros, para ese entonces, nos habíamos casado hacia tres años atrás, cuando yo tenía dieciocho y vos veinte en una ceremonia por demás de privada. Los únicos invitados eran el párroco que la oficiaba, Cygnus, el hermano de Scorpius y según el mismo "la oveja negra de la familia", y su pareja John. Ambos vivían felizmente en Los Ángeles. Había sido en una pequeña isla de la polinesia. Todo hacia que cada instante de mi vida se sienta como en ese momento. Había días en los que me despertaba mal, pero después recordaba los hermosos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y veía todo en colores.

Por lo tanto su matrimonio no era más que una puesta en escena. La única mujer capaz de concebir un heredero Malfoy legítimamente era yo.

Aun así y todo se casaron y yo, como la niña que era, partí en busca de un nuevo rumbo artístico a la cosmopolita ciudad de Nueva York. Allí tome clases de pintura mientras bailaba y, la verdad, es que tenía bastante éxito en ambas. Hasta esa noche.

Acababa de llegar a mi loft del Soho, eran las cuatro de la tarde pero aun así ya tenia que partir a mi show vespertino. Allí encontré un ramo de rosas blancas, como las que había llevado en la mano durante la ceremonia, con una nota que rezaba "Esta misma noche, donde siempre".

Donde siempre era un lujoso restaurante en Manhattan. Siempre era igual, el usaba un clásico traje masculino y yo vestía de colorado y con mi cabello oscuro hecho un pulcro moño en el cabello. El mismo que horas mas tarde terminaba hecho nada en la almohada de la suite presidencial del Astoria. Lo sabia muy bien y por eso me gustaba este juego.

Aunque ambos habíamos rehecho, o al menos intentado, nuestras vidas esos encuentros nunca se cancelaban. Eran simplemente únicos. No solo por el hecho de que podíamos pasar la noche juntos, sino más porque no éramos esposos, ni amantes, ni tampoco los mejores amigos. Éramos todo eso junto, potenciado al millón. Realmente esos momentos eran intensos. Pasión y, muchas veces, odio unidos. Era extraño, sin duda alguna. Solo al llegar llamarlo por su apellido y viceversa parecía dar un indicio de lo que seria el resto de la noche.

Pero el golpe mas bajo llego esa misma noche. Al finalizar mi show, protagonizaba _El cascanueces_, el director hizo un breve discurso y lo finalizo diciendo "Es un gran placer para nosotros que presencie la función el heredero del propietario del teatro", hasta ahí me dije a mi misma que estaba todo bien, solo seria un niño mimado mas. Todo bien hasta que finalizo diciendo "Le agradezco su presencia señor Malfoy" y al sentir sus ojos sobre mi creí que mi alma se iba al piso. Me sentí morir. Aun así, convenciéndome de forma estupida que era una simple casualidad de apellidos realice la reverencia final, muy afrancesada y altiva. Las odiaba, pero así debía de saludar porque sino, según el director, "bajaba la calidad de la obra como tal".

Dejamos el escenario y fui rápido al camarín que compartía con mi amiga y compañera de obra Rachael Armstrong para encontrarme con que ella ya estaba allí. Al ver, con una extrañeza mal disimulada, como me quitaba el maquillaje artístico para aplicar uno más recatado compuesto por apenas algo de rimel y kolh en negro, sombra de ojos en los distintos tonos de negro y rouge le pregunte:

— ¿Pasa algo Rach?

— Nada Lils, —me respondía mientras quitaba el maquillaje propio de su personaje, mucho más abundante que el mió — ¿Cenamos en mi pen house hoy?—sin duda esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. No esperaba una cosa así. Por eso, con todo el dolor del alma, le dije:

— Perdón, no puedo. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

— ¿Asuntos que resolver?—dijo inquisidoramente, para luego continuar diciéndome— ¿No tendrá que ver con cierto affaire ingles que hay dando vueltas aun en tu vida? —Comento con un tono irreverente cargado de malicia, para luego decir —Amiga, sabes que te aprecio como persona. Pero eso de ser la segunda no me gusta ni medio.

— Mira, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho pero se hace lo que se puede. —le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso de mano para salir diciendo —Pero no te olvides que estamos casados hace largo tiempo.

[…]

Tal y como rezaba la nota el estaba en la mesa de siempre. Con su típico vestuario, esperándome con una bella sonrisa. Con sus ojos gris mercurio brillando y contrastando con su pálido rostro. Me acerque a la mesa y, como era de esperarse, un hombre vestid con un frac corrió el asiento para mi. Pasaban los años y aun no me acostumbraba a esos detalles de su parte.

Cenamos como siempre y nuestra conversación giro en torno a los mismos temas. Pero sin duda, el único tema éramos nosotros. Porqué como oí en una ocasión decir a alguien "Lo bueno de los amantes es que sus conversaciones son siempre sobre ellos mismos" con la diferencia en que nosotros no éramos amantes. Estábamos casados, pero un vació en la ley de Inglaterra permitió que el compromiso que tenia el desde que nació sea valido.

Hacia tiempo que no podíamos hablar como es debido, solo en fiestas en Inglaterra. En lugares tan clasistas como esos nadie se daba cuenta de que ese frió saludo era algo grande; mucho más grande. Allí debíamos de compórtanos con la seguridad que aparentábamos ostentar. No había nada que pudiera salir mal. Todo era de acuerdo a lo planeado y eso me molestaba.

Lo necesitaba, era increíble como ese sentimiento lograba que el cuerpo me doliese. Necesitaba abrazarlo y saber que era mió y de nadie mas. Necesitaba llorar mis penas en su pecho y sentir uno de sus reconfortantes abrazos. Necesitaba todo de el.

Horas más tarde, esa misma noche, ambos yacíamos en su suite, sudorosos y agotados de esa rutina que llevábamos una vez cada dos semanas. Nunca dejábamos pasar más tiempo. Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro y eso no se discutía. Aun lo sentía en mi y sus besos, tan adictivos como su cuerpo, en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Scorpius sabía muy bien que Josephine no lo quería, dado que prefería las mujeres y yo llevaba una relación ficticia con mi co-protagonista. Por eso, cuando tuvo oportunidad me dijo:

— Amor, de mi voto depende que se legisle tanto la ley de matrimonio igualitario, como la de divorcio. Como es de esperarse, la aprobaré y le daré vía libre a Josephine para que haga su vida como mas le plazca. ¿Serias feliz regresando a Inglaterra?

— Solo si puedo continuar haciendo mi vida de bailarina y ser tu acompañante oficial.

— Siempre lo fuiste. Creo que de eso no hay dudas—me dijo en un tono que podría haber hecho que me derrita ahí mismo. Eso que dijo era la verdad, siempre lo fuimos y siempre lo seremos. Sin importar mucho el resto fuimos nosotros mismos en todo momento y ese en particular marco un antes y un después en mi vida. Dejo en claro que el era capaz de darle el divorcio a alguien con quien siquiera compartía habitación para que ella quede bien públicamente y no como que sus últimos años habían sido una farsa.

Varios años han pasado de esa noche. Josephine es feliz con su pareja y yo lo soy con la mía. Soy feliz combinando las dos cosas que más amo, mi familia compuesta por mis dos hijos y mi esposo y la danza clásica, solo que ahora soy la productora de las mismas obras que yo misma bailaba.


End file.
